


Mono

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, saya-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world is filled with colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mono

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 03/01/14.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Blood-C.

Her world is filled with colour. It is brown coffee stains, bright smiles (like the sun), her father's warm eyes. It is black and red school uniforms, a bright blue sky, green grass and happy faces.

If she were to choose a particular colour to describe it all, she would probably choose "yellow". Yellow is sunshine rolling on desks, cheerfulness wrapped and dressed in an expression, a song waiting to burst forth from her chest. Yellow is a sunflower, strong and vibrant, standing tall and proud and ready to take on the world. Yellow is early morning, waking up for school, visiting a coffee shop called _Guimauve_. Yellow is warmth radiating toward the earth, shining upon all with a loving gaze.

She blinks and clears her eyes from film, discards the rose-coloured glasses.

The happiness fades to a hideous sneer, the welcoming hands turn into curved hooks to claw flesh, and the colour bleeds out, like blood and tears. For a glorious instant, everything is an effervescent crimson. Then everything fades.

The world is monotone, and there is no warmth to be found. She is cold, a bone-chilling bleakness seeps into her, and nothing but resentment fills her core.

She can taste it at the back of her throat, like the remnants of a bitter pill.


End file.
